A camera unit has conventionally been known that is mounted on a vehicle and captures an image around the vehicle. Furthermore, a technique of spraying a fluid such as a cleaning liquid or compressed air from a spray nozzle toward a lens of a camera unit to eliminate a substance attaching thereto is also proposed in recent years (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-244417). Such a camera unit is supplied with compressed air by fastening with a fastening member or the like, and connecting, a hose of an air pump or the like and a spray nozzle.
However, in a conventional technique, a spray nozzle and a hose have to be connected by using a separate member such as a fastening member, and hence, cost may increase with an increase in the number of components and an increase in manufacturing man-hours.